


A Pilot & His Mechanic

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Flying, Idk how to tag things, Love, Not A Lot Of Plot, Oral, Romance, Sex, Smut, mostly just fluff, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not a lot of plot, mostly just some fluff about Poe having a big fat crush on Leia’s daughter. She thinks he’s annoying, but she also has a soft spot for his puppy dog eyes.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Let’s Race

I’ve always been more of a daddy’s girl, so when Ben was sent to train with Luke I told my parents I’d rather learn to fly with my father. My mother had at first begged me to reconsider, she thought it was important for both Ben and I to study the force and learn about our ancestors. Ultimately though my dad convinced her to let me follow my dreams. Because of this I grew up on the Millennium Falcon.  
Now I work as a mechanic for the resistance. It’s been two years since Ben burned the Jedi temple. My dad dropped me off home with my mother, telling me he needed to be alone for awhile, and I’ve hardly seen him since. He’s only visited a few times in these last few years. Mom promises he’ll be home soon, she says he’s just trying to find a way to cope with the loss of Ben.  
I’m currently working on Poe Dameron’s x-wing. I don’t get what my mom sees in him, he’s so arrogant and is always getting into trouble. On his last mission she told him to pull out and he wouldn’t, resulting in massive damage to his x-wing and the loss of three members of his squadron.  
“Hey, Princess,” a familiar voice calls out to me. I hate when he calls me that. I ignore him, but Poe Dameron makes his way over to me anyways. He leans against the x-wing and still I ignore him. His droid isn’t far behind, BB-8 comes zipping up to join us. “Your mom’s got me in the doghouse,” Poe says.  
“Rightfully so,” I tell him. “We lost three good pilots today because of you.”  
“They died fighting for a good cause,” he says. I glance at him long enough to see that my words hurt him. “Anyways, just came to see if you needed any help with this.”  
“No,” I tell him shortly. He’s always bugging me when I’m trying to work. He likes to come up and watch and give me advice I never asked for.  
I unzip the top portion of my jumpsuit, easing the sleeves off my arms and tying them tight around my waist. I’m wearing a white tank top underneath and I’m acutely aware of the sweat gathered on my neck and chest. Our latest base planet is tropical and it’s a particularly sweltering evening.  
“Where’d you learn this kind of stuff anyways?” He asks. I ignore him so he waits a few minutes before he asks again. It’s clear he’s not going to leave me alone anytime soon.  
“My dad taught me everything I know,” I tell him. “I’ve been flying since I was 12.”  
“I’d love to race sometime,” he tells me. “Don’t know if I could ever convince Leia to let her beloved princess to leave the safety of the base.” His tone is light and playful, but the comment doesn’t sit well with me.  
I brandish a wrench at him and BB-8 starts beeping rapidly.  
Poe holds his hands up defensively, “Woah, woah, I was just teasing, Princess.”  
_“Don’t_ call me Princess,” I warn him before I lower the wrench and get back to my work.  
“Okay, okay,” he says passively, still holding his hands up. Then he leans down to pat his droid soothingly. “It’s fine, BB-8.” He watches me work for a moment longer in silence before he makes the offer again. “Seriously though, if you want to race the best pilot in the resistance… you know where to find me.”  
I scoff at him and fall for the bait. “You’re only the best pilot in the resistance because my mom won’t let me get out there and fight.”  
“What do you say, kid? Let’s race.”

* * *

“Almost ready for takeoff?” Poe asks me through the intercom. “We better get a move on before Leia catches on.”  
“When I win you have to stop calling me Princess once and for all,” I respond.  
“And if I win I get a kiss on the lips, right?” I can hear the smirk in his voice.  
“In your dreams, Dameron.” I begin flicking switches on the dashboard to initiate takeoff. If I was flying the Millennium Falcon I know I’d win, but I’m not nearly as confident with flying x-wings.  
Poe counts down from 10 and then we’re off. Our course is relatively short, we have to weave through the towering trees and circle the planet to get back to our starting point. The first one back wins.  
Somehow I start out in the lead. Anytime Poe starts to catch up to me I swerve and cut him off from the way he wants to go. At one point we have to dip into an underground cave system, at which point Poe gets the upper hand. I’ve never flown through this cave before, unlike Poe. He takes a sharp right at one point and I whip my head around, I’m left wondering if I went the wrong way or if he knows something I don’t. Sure enough, he knows something I didn’t and he suddenly is back in the main tunnel but this time he’s in the lead.  
We emerge from the cave through a waterfall and for a moment I’m blinded by the water on my windshield. When I can see again I take note that Poe has 100 yards on me. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to catch up at this point.  
The trees are thicker here and I have to swerve in between them. If mom knew I was doing this she would be so mad. Somehow I manage to gain on Poe and we’re neck in neck now. We’re coming back around to the finish line and I’m desperate to get ahead of him. I pull my x-wing sharply to the right so we’re practically up against one another. This forces him to change his course, but he doesn’t lose confidence.  
Poe’s voice comes over the intercom, cocky as ever, “You better put your chapstick on, Meeka.”  
And sure enough he makes it to our imaginary finish line mere seconds before I do. He expertly lands his x-wing and I land mine right beside his. He climbs out and pulls his helmet off, smirking triumphantly at me.  
“Well I guess you get to be Princess for another day,” he tells me.  
I dismount my x-wing and remove my helmet, tossing it back into the open cockpit. “If I was in the Falcon you never would have won.”  
He laughs at this, “Nobody can out fly the Falcon. Though I will say, just the thought of seeing you in the cockpit of the Falcon is enough to drive me wild.”  
I scowl at this.  
“Now come on Princess, do I get my kiss?”  
“I never agreed to that,” I remind him.  
Poe gives me his best puppy eyes, and despite my general dislike for him I do find them rather irresistible. I stomp up to him and peck him on the lips, when I go to pull away quickly he puts a hand on the back of my head and kisses me back. I can’t help but indulge him, I haven’t had the chance to kiss many people in my lifetime, let alone since the resistance started.  
Poe’s lips are soft and they’re parted ever so slightly against mine. He smells of leather and gasoline. All too quickly he pulls away from the kiss. He’s smiling- no, smirking at me. “Damn Princess, I didn’t think you would actually fall for that.” His hand is still resting gently on the back of my head when an all too familiar voice calls out his name.  
“Commander Dameron,” Leia is making her way from the base to us and our x-wings.  
Poe’s hand drops from the back of my head like he was burned. “General Organa,” he addresses her. “What has you up this late?”  
“Someone from the night patrol woke me, they said they saw two x-wings take off without checking in first. Then they mentioned that my dear Meeka was in one of them.” Her voice is authoritative but there’s a hint of a smile on her lips.  
“Uhh yeah,” Poe says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Meeka and I were just doing some test flights since she repaired these two ships earlier today.”  
My mother looks at me knowingly, she has a mischievous glint in her eyes. “In the dead of the night?”  
Poe bites his lip nervously, I can’t tear my eyes away from this small act. “You know… uhh… no better time?” His answer comes out more like a question than anything.  
“Hmm,” she hums. “You two would do well to let someone know about your late night flights next time.”  
“Yes mother,” I nod as, tearing my eyes away from Poe’s lips.  
“Now to bed, both of you. That’s an order.” And with that she heads back towards her quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written a flight scene before so I didn’t really know how. I have more ideas for scenes I wanna write out between Meeka and Poe so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Also just wanted to add Mickey Mouse is a coward for not letting Poe and Finn be boyfriends.


	2. Kissing in the Cockpit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeka admits to herself she has a soft spot for a certain pilot, Han Dies, and Poe likes seeing a pretty girl in the cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn’t really gonna have much plot, it’s mostly just an outlet for me to write about cute mushy gushy stuff. Anyways here’s another lil chapter.

Since the kiss I shared with Poe our relationship has gone back to relatively normal. We bicker constantly and he still annoys the crap out of me. The only difference is that now I occasionally catch him looking at me with a look that can only be described as longing. 

On Poe’s most recent mission he went missing for a number of days, and when he finally returned, he didn’t have his ship or BB-8 with him. While he was missing I was surprisingly worried about him. I tried to tell myself I was only worried because our best pilot was missing, but I knew deep down that I actually had a soft spot for Commander Dameron.

When he returned I only watched while my mother hugged him. Afterwards he looked at me, smirking that mischievous grin he was so good at. “Miss me, Princess?”

My father returns just days after Poe did, with Chewbacca and two strangers in tow. He and my mother embrace instantly, while Poe runs over to excitedly greet the stranger. It’s the stormtrooper who defected and helped him escape.

“You must be, Meeka,” the girl says to me, holding out a hand to shake. “I’m Rey. Han told me all about you.”

Not even a week later Ben kills our father. I feel it when he does, I stop what I’m doing at base and close my eyes tight. I hope and pray to the Gods it isn’t what I think it is. I look up and see my mother standing far away, the same stricken look on her face. She makes eye contact with me and hers are watery.

When the team returns and gives us the bad news I can’t help it, I throw myself into Poe Dameron’s arms. “I’m so sorry, Meeka,” he whispers into my hair. “I am so, so sorry.” He holds me like that for a long time, stroking the back of my hair with one hand while the other holds me close to his chest. He has that familiar smell of gasoline and leather. When he lets go it’s entirely too soon, and i next throw myself into Chewy’s arms, hugging him tighter than I hugged Poe.

“I’m so glad you made it back, Chewy.” He’s crying out as well, and my mother comes over to hug both of us.

* * *

The sorrow from losing my father is unbearable. I need to do something to distract me from this pain, so when my mother decides to send Poe, Finn, and Chewy on another mission I beg her to let me go too.

“I’ve lost your father and Ben,” she tells me solemnly. “I’m not about to lose you too.”

“Dad would want me to go,” I insist. “Chewy will keep me safe, he always has. Please let me go, I need this. It’ll help me heal to be on the Falcon again.”

“You are so like I was at your age,” she tells me, reaching out to put a hand on my cheek. She caresses the skin there gently, her eyes full of love and sadness. 

Poe, who is leaning against a nearby tree with his arms crossed, finally speaks up. “This is the safest mission she could join us for, Leia.” 

It’s true, they’re only going to some republic planets to see if they can find any new recruits.

“Plus,” he adds, pushing himself off of the tree to walk closer to us, “it would be good to have General Organa’s daughter with. Seeing her will ignite people with a hope that Finn and I could never give them.”

“You’ll keep my little girl safe, Poe,” she tells him sternly. She drops her hand from my face and points a finger at him. “No risky choices with my daughter on board, understood? And Chewy is in charge, not you.”

“Oh come on,” Poe says exasperatedly. “When have I ever made a risky decision?”

Leia and I both just quirk an eyebrow at him and he holds his hands up, laughing. “Okay, okay. You’re right.”

“Pack your stuff, Meeka,” my mother says to me, planting a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

We’re on day three in the Falcon. Poe has been hesitant to give up the controls, seeing as this is his dream ship. I’ve been okay with that so far, being back in here has made me so sad and I’ve been struggling to cope with it. I can’t believe I lost my father right after I got him back. However, tonight I’m flying while Poe catches up on some zzz’s. Being in control of the Falcon has made me feel infinitely better and closer to my father. Chewy is with me in the cockpit for awhile, but we’re in open space and his help is unnecessary, so after awhile he makes his way back to his living quarters to find something to eat. 

I’m not alone for long before I hear someone enter the cockpit. I glance over my shoulder and see Poe standing there, he’s practically beaming at me. “You look good in that pilot’s seat, Princess.”

“I don’t know why I thought going on a mission with you was a good idea,” I say dully and he laughs. 

He sits down in the copilot seat beside me. “Come on, I know you don’t hate me as much as you claim to.” He reaches out and rests a hand on my knee, I consider pushing it off but I let it stay for now. He squeezes gently, and I meet his eyes. “How are you doing, kid?”

Tears prickle in my own eyes, “Okay. It feels weird to back in here. It’s been years.”

“I’m sorry we lost Han,” he tells me sincerely. “I know how much you loved him. And I would have loved to fly with him.”

“We lost Ben too,” I tell him. “I had hoped he’d come back from the dark side, but I no longer think that’s an option. No matter what evil deeds he’s done I always thought we’d be able to get him back.”

“Kylo is-“ Poe stops him, seemingly deciding better of what he’s about to say. “I’m sorry, Meeka.”

“Thank you, I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

He nods understandably and removes his hand from my knee, placing it back into his lap. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

This surprises me from Poe, he’s never asked before. Usually it doesn’t matter to him whether he’s bothering me or not.

“I like your company,” I admit to him, and he smiles. There’s no mischief in it for once, it’s just a soft, genuine smile.

“I came in here to take over, but you look so good in the pilot’s seat I don’t want to anymore,” he tells me. “A pretty girl flying my dream ship.” He fans his hand in front of his face.

I feel my face heat up and I’m sure I’m practically scarlet. Even my ears are burning hot. “You must say that to a lot of girls,” I tell him.

He chuckles. “Only one.”

If it was possible for my face to turn even redder I’m sure it would. “If you keep this up I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” I tell him, but I can feel the corners of my lips twitching up into a smile.

“Oh come on,” he laughs, “I can tell you like it. Your just like Leia, always so serious.”

I just shake my head, I can’t bring myself to look at him with my face burning the way it is. This whole scenario is way too embarrassing.

“Whenever I see you working on a ship with your jumpsuit pushed off your shoulders and tied around your waist…” he trails off for a moment. “You have no idea what that does to me, Princess.” 

I manage to meet his eyes now, his pupils are blown wide, making his eyes look even darker than usual. I decide that maybe one more little kiss wouldn’t hurt anything. I lean in and grasp the back of Poe’s neck, bringing his face close to mine and pressing our lips together. Once again I’m caught off guard by how soft they are. He kisses me back more feverishly than I expected. His hand immediately goes to my hair and the other hand strokes my cheek softly.

I’m lost in the bliss of the moment, who knew I would like kissing Commander Dameron so much. I’m beginning to feel light headed and there’s an unexpected pressure between my legs. A surprised ‘oh’ stops us dead in our tracks. I shove Poe away like he just delivered me an electric shock.

Finn is standing in the doorway to the cockpit, his jaw hanging open and his eyebrows raised. “Well… sorry to interrupt.”

“It’s not what it looks like,” I say quickly.

“I don’t know what else it could possibly be,” Finn laughs. “I’m pretty certain you two were sucking face.”

Poe’s infamous smirk is on his face again. He looks proud of himself.

“Just don’t tell Chewy,” I beg. “He’ll make a big deal about it, he’s way too protective.”

“Your secret is safe with me, but if you don’t want Chewy to find out you should probably close the door next time.” Finn leaves and I’m left to look sheepishly at Poe.


	3. Just A Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chewy annihilates Poe at Dejarik and Poe gets a good taste of Meeka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut. Enjoy!

We’re on day 10 in the Falcon, we’ve managed to spread the word of the resistance some but most people seem disinterested in joining us. I’m trying not to let this get to me.

Currently the ship is on autopilot. Finn is sleeping and Chewy and Poe are playing a game of Dejarik. “I think you cheat, Chewy.”

Chewbacca grunts at this and tells Poe he’s just a sore loser.

I’m watching over Poe’s shoulder and I can see a move he could make that would mess up Chewy’s whole plan, so I lean in and whisper in his ear. I can’t help but notice the goosebumps that prickle up on his neck when I whisper to him. This makes me smile involuntarily.

_“Don’t help him,”_ Chewy nearly cries at me. 

“Oh shush,” I laugh. “You’ve been playing this game for 200 more years than we have, even working together we don’t stand a chance.”

Chewbacca just grumbles something under his breath about it still being unfair. Despite our “cheating” Chewy still wins by a landslide. He pushes himself up from the table, giving us both a toothy smile and wishing us goodnight.

Once Poe and I are alone a tense silence falls over us. We haven’t talked much about our feelings, but whenever we’re alone Poe takes the chance to kiss me. Currently he’s staring at me with those dark eyes filled with admiration and desire. I slide into the seat across from him and he rests his chin in his hands, still just smiling at me. “You look exquisite tonight, Princess.”

A blush creeps over my cheeks. “Thank you, Poe.”

His hand reaches across the Dejarik table and I reach mine out to meet it. He squeezes my hand softly, his eyes never leaving mine.

Then he’s leaning over the table, giving me a quick peck on the lips. “I should probably go check things out, make sure we’re still on track.” He makes his way towards the cockpit and I follow behind him. His khaki pants are tight fitted and I can’t help but admire his ass and the way he swings his hips when he walks.

Poe Dameron settles himself into the pilot’s chair in the cockpit, checking some dials to make sure everything is still running smoothly. “We’ll need to stop for fuel soon,” he says, more to himself than to me. “I’m sure Maz can hook us up.” I love the way his face looks while he’s concentrated, he’s looking at a holographic map to make sure we can make it to Takodana before we’re out of fuel.

“Poe,” I say softly, “will you kiss me?”

This clearly surprises him a little, but he composes himself quickly. His handsome, smug smile works its way into his lips as he crosses the cockpit towards me. One of his hands rests tentatively on my waist and the other grips the back of my neck softly. “Don’t need to ask me twice,” he murmurs as he gently pushes his lips into mine.

The kiss is gentle, but almost instantly I can feel the heat building between my legs. I open my mouth against his and he seems to hesitate for a moment, before his tongue swipes along my lower lip and into my mouth. It’s been so long since I’ve been kissed like this that I let out an involuntary hum of pleasure. I feel him smirk against my lips as he kisses me harder, his nose pressed into my cheek. His tongue slides against mine, then he retracts it and sucks hard on my lower lip. I whimper softly at this.

“Wow,” he whispers, parting from our kiss and leaving us both breathless. “You’re needy tonight, Princess.”

“It’s been a long time, Poe.”

“Same here,” he admits. I know our ideas of a long time are very different, Poe is kind of a slut. I don’t comment on this though, as I don’t want to out myself as being practically a virgin. 

I start kissing him again, this time I take charge and nibble and suck on his lip. “Meeka,” he whines. “If you don’t stop I’m going to get carried away.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” I reply.

He ducks his head to leave sloppy kisses on my neck. His hand that was so hesitant on my waist is now grabbing tight, pulling my body flush against his.

“We should close the door,” I murmur against his lips. He hums in agreement and goes to shut it, even hitting the lock button. He walks back over to me, unable to keep himself from beaming at me. He rests his forehead against mine and settles both his hands on my waist. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers to me before pushing his swollen lips to mine. One of his hands trails up to cup my breast and I push my hips into his, grinding just a little bit. This elicits a moan from him.

When our lips part we’re both breathing raggedly. Poe nuzzles his face into my neck. My hand finds the front of his pants that are becoming increasingly tight and I palm him. His hips thrust forward involuntarily. “Princess,” he groans before he begins kissing my neck. His hand finds the front of my thin sleep pants and he feels the wet spot forming on them. He swipes a finger along my slit and my knees nearly buckle. I palm him harder but he grabs my wrist to stop me. “If we’re going to do this I want it to be about you,” he says, his voice huskier than I’ve ever heard it before. It ignites a fire in between my legs.

I can’t find the words to speak so I just nod in agreement. Poe leads me by the wrist to the wide pilot’s chair and I sit down. He kneels in front of me and begins to ease my pants off. I can feel my stomach flipping with anticipation and nerves. He tugs my sleep pants past my ankles and tosses them to the side, leaving me in just a shirt and a pair of cotton panties. Poe begins peppering kisses from my knees to the inside of my thighs. He stops with his nose just barely brushing against my panties, inhaling deeply.

I can’t help but blush scarlet. “That's embarrassing,” I whimper to him. I raise a hand to cover my face.

He only hums contently and breathes in my scent even deeper. Then he presses a kiss to the growing wet spot on my underwear and another higher up, right where my clit is. He lifts my hips to ease my panties down and tosses them across the cockpit to join my pants. “I want to see your face, Princess,” he practically purrs.

I hesitate before reluctantly uncovering my face. Once I do he licks a stripe up my slit, never breaking eye contact. I involuntarily lift my hips off the seat, pushing my core closer to Poe’s delightfully pink tongue. He’s smirking again and puts one hand on my hip to push me back down. I close my eyes out of embarrassment and bite down on my bottom lip to keep quiet.

His tongue licks again from my slit up to my clit, giving it a gentle flick. Then, as if he can’t get enough of me, his tongue delves into my folds and he roughly pulls me closer to him. His nose is rubbing against my clit and I’m struggling to breathe evenly. I open my eyes to peek at him. His eyes are shut now and he looks fully absorbed by what he’s doing. He switches to focusing on my clit, sucking gently and every so often flicking his tongue against it. One of his hands moves from my hip so he can slide a single digit into me.

I release a breath I didn’t even know I was holding and his eyes snap open so he can look at him. I can tell he’s smiling by the way his eyes crinkle. His finger slides in and out of my wet folds easily, he pumps it agonizingly slow.

“Another,” I beg, barely above a whisper.

He takes a break from suckling my clit to say, “Anything for you, Princess.” And without any hesitation he slides another finger in, moving faster now. I can feel myself reaching an orgasm, but I do my best to hold out. I don’t want this to be over so soon. He must be able to tell that I’m close by the way my face screws up because he leans in again and starts tracing shapes onto my clit with his tongue.

“Oh, Poe.” Once again my hips raise up to bring my core closer to his face. This time he doesn’t push me back down. Poe’s fingers curl inside me, making them hit my sweet spot. His tongue starts to flicker against my clit at a furious pace. I take one last look at his face, his pupils are blown wide with lust and his stubble is messy and wet from my fluids. This sight sends me over the edge and I screw my eyes shut tight as I orgasm. I’m chanting his name and struggling to not cry out. He releases my clit from his mouth but continues to pump his fingers in me until my orgasm has completely passed.

Poe leans and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “How was that?”

“Poe,” is all I can manage between pants. My head is leaned back against the seat, eyes still shut as I recover from my orgasm. “I need a minute before I can do anything for you,” I tell him.

He chuckles. “No, this was all about you, Princess. You can get me back next time.”

I open my eyes now and study his face. He seems 100% serious. I want to argue with him because he deserves something in return but the aftermath of my orgasm is too much, I’m just ready to go to sleep. Instead I decide to reply, “How do you know there will be a next time?”

He laughs harder this time. “Because you were chanting my name like it’s a prayer. Now go get some sleep, you look exhausted. We’ll be at Takodana in under an hour.”

I blush scarlet at his honesty. “Goodnight Poe.”


End file.
